Fixation And Desire
by Rochelle Knock Out
Summary: Knock Out had always been like this. As far back as he could possibly remember. There were many different words used for this sort of thing. Fixation, desire, fascination, obsession. It didn't matter what it was called, it was all the same to Knock Out. What happens when Knock Out is pushed too far, and finally gives in to The Temptation, of fixation, and desire?
1. Prologue

Fixation And Desire

Prologue

Knock Out tried not to panic, as he worked feverishly, operating on his latest patient. The operation itself, was about as complex as they came. Open spark surgery, to be exact. As a medic, Knock Out could count the number of times he had had to do this on one hand. Operations involving the spark were very rare indeed, almost, unheard of. When one did occur, The chances of survival depended greatly, on how damaged the spark actually was. The spark he was operating on at present, was damaged quite severely. A piece of metal chest plateing, actually having gone through the center of the spark it's self. Knock Out new, from the start, that this was going to be a tough one, and to make matters worse, the mech this had happened to, was the one Knock Out cared about the most. The last person he had ever wanted to see winding up on his operating table. Knock Out's latest patient, locked in stasis, chest plates Open for the world to see, was none other than the Decepticon Second in command, himself, Starscream.

As Knock Out began the tedious process of slowly, and ever so carefully, removing the piece of metal armor from Starscream's spark. He thought back to how Starscream ended up in this situation, in the first place. Starscream and himself had tried to make a super soldier out of Silas, by infusing synthetic, and dark energon. Only to have a Terracon invasion on their servos. In the end, Megatron thought it necessary to punish Starscream for his actions. The warlord did so, right in front of Knock Out's own optics. Knock Out was forced to watch, as Megatron punched Starscream so hard in the chest, that part of his armor became lodged in his very spark. All of which, lead them to where they were now. Starscream on the operating table, and Knock Out, desperately attempting to pull the piece of metal free, without causing any more damage to the spark.

Knock Out's optics darkened, in anger, at the memory of Megatron beating Starscream.. ", how dare he", knock Out thought. ", how dare he lay even a single digit on him!","he should have just punished me instead.","that would have been acceptable, after all, Silas was, my responsibility.","but instead, he felt that it was necessary, to pommel Starscream so badly, that he required open spark surgery!","The little glitch needs to pick on someone his own size","oh Megatron, what I would like to do to you right now", knock Out thought, the anger taking hold, his optics, darkening even more so. The very center of them, dilating. A creepy, sadistic smile dawning his face plates. Knock Out forced himself to snap out of it. He needed, to keep focused, for Starscream's sake. Knock Out most certainly did not want the one he admired. The one he would do anything for. The one he cared about the most. The one for whom knock Out spark Pulsed, every, single, day and night, to wind up dead, on his operating table.

Knock Out had always been like this. As far back as he could possibly remember. There were many different words used for this sort of thing. Fixation, desire, fascination, obsession. It didn't matter what it was called, it was all the same to Knock Out. He had always felt this innate urge to find someone, someone truly worthy of all he could give. Knock Out New, that when he found this someone, he would know they were the one, instantaneously. He didn't know how he knew this, he just did. Once he did find the one, he would stop at nothing, nothing, in order to have them. No hill was too steep, no hurdle, was too high. No stretch of land, was too far. There would be nothing, Knock Out wouldn't do for his special one. He would stop at nothing to keep them safe, loved, nurtured, pampered, protected, and above all, content. He would do anything for them, and no one, no one, would get in their way!

By the time Knock Out had joined the war effort, he had already given up hope, that he would ever find the one. But then, Knock Out met him, Commander Starscream, second in command to Lord Megatron. It was just as Knock Out had always imagined, as soon as he locked optics with him, Knock Out knew, that he had finally found him. Starscream had been the one, that Knock Out was looking for, all this time. Ever since then, Knock Out had been lying in wait, formulating a plan, biding his time, just waiting, for the perfect opportunity to set his plan into motion, and now, was that time.

Knock Out worked diligently, but carefully, eager to get the surgery over with, as soon as possible, but still remembering to be cautious. After all, this was, open spark surgery. At last, after what had seemed like far too long of a time, to The inpatient medic. The piece of protruding armor was freed from the spark. What little damage there was, to the actual spark chamber, was repaired, and Starscream was at last, stitched up. ",finally,", knock Out said, with glee. ",finally, I can put this plan of mine in action!","this will ensure your absolute safety, and that I can have you all to myself",he whispered to the seeker, even though he was still very much in stasis, and wouldn't be emerging for quite some time. Ever so gingerly, Knock Out picked up the sleeping seeker from the med berth, holding him in his arms, bridal style. He then proceeded to carry Starscream into one of the private, back rooms of the med bay. Knock Out had actually set up this room in particular, to contain Starscream, when Knock Out's plan, eventually went into fruition. Knock Out carefully placed Starscream down on the, much softer,berth.

He then began the long, and very pleasurable process, of restraining his seeker, to the berth it's self. Knock Out took his time with Starscream. Positioning every limb, just so. Massaging and caressing, any and all tension out of his arms and legs, as he tightly bound them, not wanting Starscream to be able to move an inch on his own. If starscream needed to move, for any reason. He would have to rely completely on Knock Out to do so. At least, in the beginning. When Knock Out was sure that Starscream wouldn't try to escape the first chance he got, then he could have more freedom.

At last, when Knock Out was fully satisfied, he sat back, admiring his handiwork. The site, alone, of the object of his desire, beautiful, gorgeous Starscream, splayed out before him, completely restrained, and at his mercy, was enough to drive Knock Out wild. "Oh, my dear darling Starscream.","you look so, beautiful like this",knock Out crooned, to The sleeping seeker. ",this, is the best state I could've asked you to be in.","I promise, dear spark, that I will take great care of you.","your body and mind shall flourish under my care and affection, and no one shall ever harm you, ever again, so long as I live and exvent."


	2. Chapter 1 Absession

Fixation And Desire

Chapter 1. Obsession

Starscream slowly awoke from recharge, sometime later. The seeker attempted to stretch his arms, but internally panicked, when he discovered he couldn't. He tried moving his legs, but discovered that The same thing had happened to them. Now Starscream was really, trying not to panic. He onlined his optics, looking down at himself, surveying the situation. To his horror, Starscream found himself tightly restrained to a berth, in a small room with no windows, and a large metal door, that was securely locked with a padlock, that could only be accessed, from the outside.

Starscream would have been lying to himself if he said he weren't truly terrified in this moment. He began attempting to break free from the restraints. Feverishly trying, to break his arms and legs out of the bindings. At that exact same Instant, the door opened, revealing none other than Knock Out. ",Ah, good, you're awake.","knock Out, just what, is the meaning of this?" Starscream asked, confused. ", did Megatron do this?","oh no", knock Out replied. ", I did." Starscream's optics widened. "what?","knock Out, this is ridiculous, as your commanding officer, I command you to release me, at once", Starscream bellowed, attempting once again, to free himself.

Knock Out moved closer to Starscream, extending one servo, and placing it in the very center of the commanders chest. Knock Out gently pressed down, not hard enough to hurt, by any means, but with just the right amount of pressure, to get his point across. Starscream instantly stopped moving, A little afraid of what would happen if he didn't. Of course, he would never admit this out loud. "I can't release you", knock Out began. "at least, not yet, not when Megatron is still at large.","i'm only doing this, for your safety.","i've seen, with my own two optics, what Megatron has done to you in the past, and believe me, seeing him hurt you like that, has made the energon with in me, boil each time.","so, I have to keep you safe, by any means necessary!","I cannot stand to see you get hurt ever again, dear spark!" Starscream gasped, surprise taking hold of him. "Wh-What did you just call me?","you heard me, dear spark",said Knock Out, as he made direct optical contact with the seeker. "knock Out",the Second in command began. "I, I had no idea, you had those types of feelings for me.","good", knock Out replied. ",you weren't meant to find out.","at least, not until I could put my plan into action, and now, I have, at last!","now, I can finally show you, just how much you truly mean to me, my dear darling Starscream."

"you see", knock Out started. "I have admired you, for quite some time." "Ever since the day we first met, to be exact."," The minute I first laid my optics on you, I knew, you were special.","I knew, that I had to have you, no matter what the cost.","now, here we are.","it's just you and I now, my darling, and no one shall get in our way.","there is no end, to the amount of love, and attention I can give you now.","i've seen the way everyone aboard the ship treats you.","they do not give you the proper respect you deserve!","that's because Megatron is in charge, and everyone fears and respects him, way more than they do me.","oh, what I wouldn't give to see Megatron's spark extinguished right now", Starscream lamented. ", oh don't worry, dear spark, that's on my to do list"

"really?","I never expected you, to be the type to want to overthrow Megatron, and become lord of the Decepticons.","oh no, I'm not,"knock Out replied.", Believe me, darling, when Megatron is eventually terminated, that position of power,will most definitely, go to you.","but until then, you will have no choice, but to remain here, under my care, hidden away, where I can keep you safe.","you almost died today, you know.","The damage that Megatron caused to your spark, would have killed you, if left untreated."," That was the straw that broke the camels back.","I knew, I had to whisk you away.","I knew, that if I didn't act fast, Megatron would have surely terminated you, eventually. ",knock Out", Starscream began, trying, once again, to work his way out of the restraints.","I am not some fragile little thing you need to protect.","I am a full grown mech, and what is more, I am Commander Starscream, second in command of the Decepticons!","and I" ,Starscream was cut off, mid sentence, by one of Knock Out's servos, covering his mouth.

"Shhhh, now now, darling.","no need to get yourself all worked up over nothing.","look at yourself, Starscream.","your body is practically radiating tension, that's not good for someone who just came out of open spark surgery!" Using both servos, knock Out slowly began caressing both of Starscream's wings. ",you know", knock Out spoke as he worked. ",this is all for you.","everything I am doing, is for your benefit, and yours alone.","I will make sure you are content, protected, well cared for, and safe.","safe from Megatron, safe from the war, safe from the autobotts.","i'm trying to give you the best life any one could ever ask for","if I were you, Starscream, I'd be grateful.","but, Knock Out, I cannot remain restrained to this berth at all times!","I would surely go mad from flight deprivation!","surely, you must know, that seekers need to fly, in order to remain sane!"

"Fly you shall, Starscream.","i'm not going to take that away from you.","you'll just have to fly at night, when everyone else is in recharge.","now, darling.","you're still a little too tense, for my liking, and I think the only way to make you fully relax, is to show you, just how much you mean to me, in the best way, I know how." Starscream's breath hitched, as Knock Out began running his skilled servos seductively up and down the length of Starscream's frame.",you are going to enjoy this, my darling dear spark.","Mark my words, you will enjoy this.","I've waited for so long, you honestly have no idea, and finally, finally, my waiting has paid off!","it's just you and I now, my darling.","no one to interrupt us, no one to spoil this beautiful moment.","no one to witness what I'm about to do to you, and all the different emotions, I will make you feel."

"this moment, belongs to us, and us alone." Knock Out leaned in close, whispering into Starscream's audio receptor. ",and, just so you know, you are, my, fragile little thing, and I shall, protect you, with every fiber of my spark.","no one, is going to get in the way of keeping you protected, safe, and loved.".",not even you, your self", knock Out whispered, his voice, dropping several octaves. Starscream was surprised, at just how low Knock Out's voice could get. "now then, darling, as we were", knock Out said, continuing his ministrations, once again.

A/N

Kind of a cliffhanger ending, for you guys. I am really loving writing this whole Yandere obsessive Knock Out thing! Wow, I am into some weird scrap, aren't I? Well, anyway, I hope you guys liked reading this, as much as I loved writing it. Forever yours

Knock Out1998


	3. Chapter 2 Attraction

**Fixation And Desire**

** Chapter 2. Attraction **

Starscream shivered under Knock Out's touches. He felt hyper aware of every movement Knock Out made, as his expert servos made contact with every square inch of Starscream's frame that they could reach. From helm to peeds. Knock Out, for his part, knew exactly what he was doing. He knew, just based off of the many medical exams he had had to give the seeker over the years, which parts of him when touched, When explored, would get the air commander riled up. 

With one servo, knock Out began tenderly stroking Starscream's neck cables. Easing any leftover tension. With the other servo, he used one dexterous digit to slowly, trace the transformation seems around Starscream's interfacing panel. Starscream was on cloud nine. He would be a fool not to be. No one had ever touched him like this, loved him like this. No one had ever shown him this much reverent care, in all his years of living. It just felt so. "no, Starscream, you fool!" ,He mentally be rated himself. ",you're not supposed to enjoy this!","you can't enjoy this!","he just wants you to let your guard down, to become vulnerable around him, and once you do, he will take the opportunity and kill you, or worse!" The seeker was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost missed the gentle tap on the cover to his interfacing array.

"Open for me, Starscream", came Knock Outs gentle command. ",let me see what I'm working with here." "N-no" starscream stammered, trying to force his legs closed. But of course, that was a futile effort. There wasn't much he could do, when he was fully restrained. "Now now, Starscream, don't be difficult with me", knock Out said, as he gently parted Starscream's legs with one of his servos. Knock Out's servo came up to cup the area around Starscream's interfacing panel. As his thumb teasingly traced around the edges of the panel itself. Unknowingly making Starscream's valve quiver within the protective covering. Starscream was furious with himself. With his own Frame. He should not be enjoying this, by any means. But, there was no denying the fact, that he was. "Open", said Knock Out once more. ",or", The medic continued, reaching behind himself, and plucking something off of a tray of tools. ",i'll have to open for you" , he said, revealing a set of shiny silver pliers.

Starscream's optics widened in panic. He definitely did not want his interfacing panel ripped open. With a reluctant sigh, and a deep intake. Starscream finally submitted, and opened his panel on his own. ",see now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" , knock Out asked, gently placing the pliers back down. Starscream did not answer, he simply resigned himself to except his fate. Knock Out wasted no time. He lowered down a medical light from the ceiling, that Starscream, up until now, hadn't noticed was even there. Knock Out positioned the light just above Starscream's interfacing array. ",this, will help me get a better look at all that is you", knock Out said cheerfully. Adjusting the light one last time before deeming it perfectly in place. With both thumbs, Knock Out gently spread open Starscream's valve lips, wanting to get a good look at the seeker's inner most folds. Starscream felt The intensity in Knock Out's gays as he looked him over. It unnerved the seeker, knowing that the medic was looking into his most intimate area. It unnerved him, but also excited him terribly, as his valve began to quiver, and drops of lubricant began to form.

"you're beautiful, Starscream, inside and out",knock Out concluded after what felt to Starscream like hours of simply staring at his interfacing array. "I have often spent nights fantasizing about what your array would look like uncovered.","I can assure you, though, that all of my previous fantasies, pale in comparison to the real thing.", starscream blushed, how could he not? No one, in all his years, had ever given him a complement like that. "No one, no one has ever" , starscream was forced to stop midsentence to reset his vocalizer. ",no one has ever called me beautiful before!" ",why not?",knock Out asked. ",you are, very beautiful.","now my darling, I wonder how it would affect you, if I just, do this.", before Starscream even knew what was going on, Knock Out slid one slender digit into Starscream's valve. He slid up and down the length of the commanders already sopping wet valve. Toying with and teasing The sensitive anterior nodes. Starscream let loose a shameless moan, without even meaning to. ",Aw, see?","I knew you would enjoy this, dear spark."

Knock Out added another finger, scissoring and bending his two fingers within the tight space. Making Starscream moan again and again. At last, when Starscream had built up enough lubricant, Knock Out decided that he was ready. ",at last, you are ready for me, my sweet commander." , with a click, Knock Out's own interfacing panels slid aside, revealing his already pressurized spike. Knock Out climbed a top the berth, fully straddling the restrained Mech beneath him. Knock Out cupped Starscream's faceplates in his gentle servos, and Lent down to kiss him passionately. At the same time, Knock Out's spike found the tight entrance of Starscream's valve, pushing in with the simplest of ease. All the excess lubricant made it an easy job. Starscream squeaked in surprise, feeling the tight calipers of his valve clenching around Knock Out's well endowed spike. As though they had been made specifically to do so.

Knock Out found a good, solid rhythm, which he kept, wanting for Starscream to fully relax. The air commander could hardly keep it together. The insane amount of pleasure that was Knock Out's spike sliding in and out of his tiny tight valve was proving to be too much for him to handle. Starscream felt something begin to bloom in his core. A white hot intensity, that was getting hotter by the millisecond. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. "Oh, Knock Out, I'm gunna.", starscream didn't even have to finish his sentence. Knock Out knew exactly what was about to happen.But he needed, desperately, to hear something from Starscream before it did. Or rather, before he allowed it to. Knock Out swiftly pulled out of Starscream, who began to whine and protest. ", you fool, what are you doing?","you started this, now get back here and finish it!","i'd love to, darling" , knock Out began, sweetly. ", but first, there's just one little thing I require from you.","and what might that be", starscream asked, annoyed.

"tell me you love me", knock Out commanded. ",what?", starscream was dumbfounded. Had he heard Knock Out correctly? ", you heard me, Starscream.","if you tell me you love me, I will allow you to climax.","if I refuse?","then I will have no choice but to leave you here all night.","on the edge of The most powerful orgasm you could have ever had, and, because you're restrained, self servicing to finish the job ,is just not an option for you.","so it's either me, or nothing, and I'll only continue, if I get an I love you, Knock Out.","it's not that hard, star, only five little words." Starscream was furious, he growled under his breath, as he nitted his optical ridges together in pure frustration. Not only was Knock Out keeping him on the edge of an orgasm until he told him he loved him, but he had actually had the nerve to call him star. A name that was special. A name that his family back on Voss had called him, before they all died in the fall.

"all right then Starscream, suit yourself",knock Out said, as he began to walk away. Starscream wasn't sure exactly what made him do it, but before he could stop himself, he was calling out. ",wait!", "yes?" Knock Out asked, pausing, turning around, and caulking an optical ridge at Starscream. "I, I,i,i Love you, Knock Out", starscream said at last, a hint of desperation in his voice. ", there, now, you see?","that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Knock Out walked back over to Starscream, stroking The seeker's wings in approval. ", oh, stop with the foreplay, will you?","hurry up and finish me!","as you wish, my impatient little thing", knock Out laughed. The medic straddled the air commander once again. He entered Starscream at full force, making the seeker moan in ecstasy. It only took a few more thrusts, before Starscream and Knock Out both climaxed so hard, they saw stars. Knock Out collapsed beside Starscream, wrapping his arms possessively around his slender little seeker, "good night, my star", he said, before powering down his optics for the night.


	4. Chapter3 Care

Fixation and desire

Chapter 3. Care

Starscream was unaware of just how much time had passed whilst he was in recharge. His internal chronometer provided no useful information. he blinked his optics blearily as his systems began to come online. Memories of the previous days events coming back to him in fragmented pieces. Himself waking up, restrained to this very berth. Knock Out appearing, telling Starscream he was put here for his own safety. Knock Out explaining just how much Starscream meant to him and then, Knock Out had interfaced with him, slow and soft and gentle. Ever mindful of what the seeker craved and needed. Starscream's processor was still reeling. In all the air commanders years, no one had ever shown him such tender love and care before. It was all new for Starscream, and he had no idea how to take it.

On the one hand, he was furious at Knock Out for restraining him, and keeping him here without his permission. But on the other hand, Starscream would be lying to himself, if he said he did not enjoy what Knock Out had done to him. Knock Out had made Starscream feel special, loved, wanted. Only just now, did the seeker realize, how much he was craving to be loved by someone. War was a dark time, Everyone knew this. There simply was no room for things like love and affection. That was exactly why Starscream knew, he couldn't bring himself to take pleasure in the way Knock Out ever so gently tended to him. He wouldn't allow himself to reflect too hard on Knock Out's words of love, And he certainly wouldn't admit to having any feelings for the medic himself. No, no, no Starscream tolerated Knock Out, at best. He most certainly did not love that slender frame, red as a cherry. Or those pearl white faceplates. or those dark red, cheerio optics. Or that gorgeous voice, so smooth, like velvet.

"No, Starscream, don't think about it", The seeker reprimanded himself. The point was, he knew he couldn't, and shouldn't love or appreciate any of these things, because, like everything else in his life, once he was just beginning to enjoy it. It, in this case, Knock Out, would be ripped away from him. Most likely, by Megatron. Who seemed to always be the root cause of Starscream's unhappiness. "Knock Out said he would get rid of Megatron, for you", Starscream's mind supplied. "The commander pushed the thought away With an indignant skoff. "Impossible!" He mentally contradicted his own mind. "One cannot simply get rid of Megatron.""I should know, I've tried, several times." "You tried, but Knock Out hasn't", His mind lashed back. Starscream scrunched his optical ridges together, wishing beyond all hope that these intrusive, plaguing thoughts would go away.

Starscream was so caught up in his own thoughts, that he almost didn't notice a pair of slender, red arms wrapping themselves tighter around him. Oh, right, Knock Out was still here with him. Never having left after the interfacing session. Starscream turned his Helm to look at the other mech. In re charge, Knock Out looked peaceful, serene. A contented smile Dawning his faceplates. Knock Out's frame was relaxed, but his arms wrapped around the seeker tightly, Possessively, in fact. In his sleep, one of Knock Out's servos found its way to the commanders left wing, and began to stroke it, Ever so softly. Starscream shivered, an electrical jolt of pure pleasure running up and down his neural net. Primus, this mech could make him feel this good even in re charge? Knock Out's other servo found its way to the air commanders right wing. Performing the same ministrations that he had to his left.

Starscream couldn't help it, he let loose a moan of pure ecstasy. He loved the attention he was getting from the medic. Even in his sleep, his servos were very skilled. He moaned some more, becoming drunk on the feeling of being preen so gently, so tenderly, so, precisely, much too precisely. The different touches and complex patterns Knock Out was performing on Starscream's wings, were too complicated to have been performed by someone in re charge. Which could only have meant, that Knock Out was secretly awake. Just as Starscream came to this conclusion, Knock Out's optics suddenly opened. "I caught you, darling." Starscream blanched. Knock Out had heard everything, all the shameless squeaking he had been doing, as his wings were touched.

The seeker went stiff, rigid. The entirety of his body, locking up in fear, and anger. Knock Out was not meant to hear any of that, and now that he had, he would most likely judge him, and ridicule him for it. "Oh, come now, dear spark, don't be like that", knock Out began. "I just wanted to see how you would react to that, and you reacted just how I knew you would.","when you think no one's watching, you let your true colors show, and I like that, I want to see more of that.",'I want to get you used to the idea, that you can trust me enough, to show me your true self."

"Knock Out, what is your problem?","whatever do you mean, Starscream?","You've got a lot of nurve, to just, touch a seekers wings like that", Starscream reprimanded. "I'll have you know, that seeker wings are extremely delicate!","if you weren't careful, you could have damaged something.","you seem to forget, Starscream, that I am a medic.","I took a whole class exclusively on seeker biology, I'll have you know.","not to mention, all of the times I've had to work on your frame, specifically.","I think I know what I'm doing, Starscream.","I think I would know how a touch, as simple as this, can affect you", knock Out said, running a slender digit up and down the length of one of Starscream's wings. Starscream couldn't help it, his wings began flapping back-and-forth against his own accord, and it was obvious to Knock Out, that his commander was enjoying the attention.

"See?","Only I know, just how to pleasure you.","only I know, exactly what you like.","But, I still feel bad about nearly given you a spark attack just a few minutes ago.","so, allow me to make it up to you.","i'll be right back." Before Starscream could even say anything, Knock Out got up from the berht, And walked out the door, leaving the seeker alone. Starscream relaxed some, when he was alone, he could be himself. He decided to use this brief few minutes alone to collect and compose himself.

Knock Out did not take long, at all. When he said he'd be right back, he meant it. "I have a nice surprise for you", knock Out said, as he re-entered the room, closing and locking the door firmly behind himself. ",what is it", starscream asked, only the slightest bit curious. Knock Out pulled his servo from behind his back, revealing a rather large cube of the finest, and purest form of high-grade energon. Starscream's optics widen in surprise, and confusion. "knock Out, where on earth did you get that?","oh, I have my ways, my dear darling star.","how", starscream asked again, wanting a more straightforward answer. "well, I rated Megatron's private stash.","knock Out, do you want to be killed?","Megatron is bound to notice that his private stash has been torn into!","oh, don't worry darling.","I only took the one cube, for now.","Now, just relax, dear spark, and enjoy this fine energon.

"how, am I supposed to do that, when you've got me tied up tighter than an autobot on one of our interrogation tables?","could you at least untie one of my arms, so that I might partake in this energon?" Starscream snapped, his patients wearing thin. ",don't be ridiculous, I fully intend on feeding you.","what?","but, but I am a full-grown mech.","I can take my own energon, thank you very much, and furthermore." Starscream was cut off, midsentence as Knock Out, in one swift motion, held Starscream's helm with one servo, and began pouring the energon directly into Starscream's fuel intake with the other.

Starscream's taste receptors were flooded with pleasure. The high grade was the sweetest and purest thing he had ever tasted. It was so good, no wonder Megatron kept it all for himself, the greedy bastard. Starscream kept guzzling it all down, not even pausing to exvent. Before the seeker even realized it, he had finished the entire cube. ",there now, wasn't that fantastic?" Starscream could only nod, his body still too drunk on pleasure, as he felt the high grade seeping its way into his systems. "see darling?","i'll always be here to take care of you.","you just, have to let me.

**A/N**

**Well, here you guys go. Yet another chapter. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Forever yours.**

**Knock Out1998**


	5. Chapter 4 Comfort

lFixation AndDesire

Chapter 4. Comfort

The night was cold. Granted, The temperature aboard the nemesis was always more frigid then Knock Out liked. Megatron always insisted that the war ship be kept as cool as possible. Something about the troops being more alert the colder it was. However, on this night in particular, The air was icy enough to send shivers down the spinal struts of anyone. Probably even Lord Megatron, himself.

Knock Out lay on the berth within the tiny room he had been confining Starscream to for the past week and a half. He cuddled closer to his special one, the one whom he would do anything for. he huddled closer to him for warmth, leaning into his slender frame, Absentmindedly stroking his faceplates with his index digit as he watched him sleep. knock Out was contented. Everything was going according to his plans. As far as everyone else on the nemesis new, Starscream was no more. The air commander having died during open spark surgery. But in truth, here he was. Confined to a medical room, restrained and sprawled out before him, the safest he had ever been in his life. All Starscream had was Knock Out, and Knock Out would be all Starscream would ever need.

Knock Out could feel recharge start to call to him. He powered down his optics, And was just about to slip into a deep, blissful, sleep alongside his lover, when all of a sudden, an audible whimper was heard, making the medic snap to attention. knock Out looked over at Starscream, only to hear yet another whimper come from him. The seekers arms and legs were flailing about, or at least, they would be if not for them having been restrained. Still, Knock Out could tell, that Starscream was in distress. "He appears to be having a nightmare, by the looks of it", knock Out thought. yet another whimper from Starscream, this time, a word, a name. "M-Megatron", The commander gasped. Knock Out's optics burned brightly, with pure rage.

"Megatron! Of course, it's always Megatron! If he isn't harming my star in the real world, he's plaguing his nightmares! I swear to Primus, Megatron! I will have your head, on a SilverPlatter, if it's the last thing I do!" "starscream", knock Out began, attempting to bring the seeker back into the waking world. "starscream, come on, wake up, my darling." Starscream's optics slowly came online. "Kn-Knock Out?","that's it, star. It's just me" , knock Out whispered. "knock Out, it was terrible! Megatron, he, he had me pinned up against the wall, holding me by the throat, and he, he was going to, too."," Shhh, it's all right now, everything's all right. He can't hurt you anymore. You're safe now, with me, in my arms. Your safe, and nothing in this world will ever harm you again, my silver star."

Starscream was already crying, however, he began to cry harder. This time, for a completely different reason. No one had ever, in his entire existence. Loved him so much, dedicated so much time, Energy, and effort to him. no one had ever treated him so tenderly, so gently, with the utmost care. As if he could break any second if not handled delicately. Starscream was truly beginning to understand, just how lucky he was. Mechs like Knock Out were an extreme rarity. Especially, in the middle of a war. Knock Out truly was, a diamond in the rough.

"there, their, my darling silver star. Just let it out, let it all out", The medic soothed, wrapping his arms tighter around Starscream.

After about 10 more minutes of crying his optics out. The air commander finally stopped crying, and went slack against Knock Out's frame. "oh, my dear darling Starscream. You look so tired now. Perhaps we should get you back to recharge." Starscream went stiff. "N-No, I can't go back to recharge now! Megatron will be there, and he will.","starscream, I want to make one thing clear to you. Megatron will never harm you again, in anyway, so long as I am still alive. As long as my spark is pulsing true, I will always be here to protect you.","but I can't sleep, Knock Out. I just, can't. I, I won't I.","Shhhhh, I know just what to do, don't worry."

In one swift motion, Knock Out hit a button above the berth that Starscream hadn't noticed before. This button instantly released all of Starscream's restraints, at once. Before Starscream had the chance to even react. Knock Out was hoisting the silver seeker up into his lap. Slowly, Knock Out began to rock Starscream's shivering frame, Back-and-forth, back-and-forth. Then, to Starscream's surprise, Knock Out began to sing.

No one could count, the hours I've spent with you. Watching over you, fawning over you. I have seen the way, he treats you every day. I promise you, my silver star, he will be taken very far. I promise you, as you lay here. Bent, and broken, and barely alive. When I get my hands on him, the one who hurt you will not survive. I promise you, I'll care for you. I promise you, I'll always love you.

My silver star. My perfect love. You are a precious gift from above. Now I only ask you, will you please rest for me? My precious starry, can't you see? The way that he has hurt you, the way that he has hated you, Makes me so furious. I am sure that you are curious. As to how I'll bring his end. I promise you, I shall defend. You are the one I love. The one in whom I placed my trust. You have confided in me, and now I'll confide in you. How much I love you.

All this time, I will spend. Caring for you till the very end. I promise you, my perfect star. The one who oppressed you Will be sent far. The one who oppressed you will be sent far. Oh how I wish, for you to always stay like this. Safe in this room with me. Safe from the one who hurts you. Oh, my perfect star. How we have come so far. Together in our time. We have made sure our lives, have always crossed that perfect path. So I will tell you now. The one who hurt you, the one I love, Will face my wrath. Will face my wrath. I'll care for you. I'll comfort you. I'll love you, and never let you go. And now I only want for you, to feel the way I feel. To be safe, and loved, and living peacefully., In this world. My perfect star, Precious in every way. I promise you today. I will take the revenge we have always desired. For which you have tired.

My precious star, do you feel are me touching your wings? Feel all the precious little things, As you close your eyes. when you awake again, the one who kept hurting you, will be at his end. I'll bring him down, for you.

As Knock Out finished the song, he looked down adoringly into the face of the now sleeping Starscream. " good night, my precious Silver star. I will take care of you, always.."

A/N

Happy Deceptikon day everyone. I knew I just had to update the story for this special day. The song that Knock Out song to Starscream in this chapter it was actually written by Starscream1998. Isn't she talented? I love her so much! Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. Forever yours.

Knock Out1998


	6. Chapter 5 Snap

Fixation And Desire 

Chapter 5. Snap

The weeks rolled by and Knock Out found that his schedule was starting to pile up. Meaning that he would have less and less time to spend with his beloved's Silver Star. Which infuriated him to no end. currently, he was in the ships laboratory, assisting shockwave with yet another one of his blasted projects. Knock Out was annoyed, To say the least. It wasn't too long ago that he was in charge of all things medical, and or scientific. Now, however, he appeared to be nothing more than shockwaves lab assistant, his monkey wrench, if you will.

more and more frequently, shockwave would require Knock Out's help for this and that. One minute, it could be something as complex is pouring a beaker of some unknown substance into a beaker of another unknown substance. The next minute, it could be something as simple as reaching over and handing him a tool off a shelf., because apparently, the Almighty logical shockwave, was too lazy to get off his fat purple aft and get it himself. needless to say, Knock Out did not have the highest opinion of shockwave at the moment.

It was on this day, much like any other, that the medic found himself at shockwaves side, assisting him with goodness knows what. Knock Out was already on edge with irritation. As this would be the third night in a row, that he wouldn't get to see Starscream until the wee hours of the morning. Upon which, he would be so tired, he could do nothing more then collapse into the berth next to him, needing re-charge desperately.. "I require a blow torch",came shockwaves voice, monotone, and logical as ever. Knock Out wordlessly handed it to him, wanting more than ever to turn it on, and shove it in his face!

A few moments of uninterrupted silence past. Knock Out used this time to calm down, and try and get his impatience under control. He would see the commander when he'd see him. Quietly, so as not to disturb the scientist at work, he exvented. Regaining control of his sanity. But to Knock Out's surprise, shockwave broke the silence. ",it is imperative that I complete this task swiftly for Lord Megatron. As you may or may not know,Knock Out, his Lordship has been on edge recently. Ever since we lost commander Starscream to open spark surgery. Lord Megatron has reason to believe the Autobots might be planning something."

Knock Out attempted to tune shockwave out. He wasn't really interested in what the scientist had to say about Megatron,of all mechs. But what shockwave said next, caught the medics attention. "personally, I never believed that commander Starscream was fit to be his lordships second in command. I do believe that dreadwing and I are doing a much better job filling the position then Starscream ever could have alone. Starscream was an arrogant, egotistical, overconfident slag head, And may he rust in pieces, where ever his sorry corpse ended up.

Knock Out, was, furious! no one, disrespected his star and got away with it. Knock Out could feel the rage within him boiling, his optics, getting brighter, the syrupy sweet, deadly looking smile gracing his face plates. he would end this mech, right here and now! Then, he had an idea. ",listen", knock Out began. ",you certainly have been working on this project for a long time. Perhaps, you could use a little refuel?","while it is true that my fuel levels are a tad lower than I would like them to be. I must not falter in my work. Lord Megatron comes first, and everything else is second.","nonsense, how can you be expected to perform admirably for Lord Megatron, if you yourself are not in Tip top physical condition? Don't worry, As your assistant, I'd be more than happy to bring you some energon."

"very well", said shockwave, dissmissedly waving Knock Out off with his free servo. knock Out wasted no time. first, he visited the energon Storage unit, and picked up two cubes. One for shockwave, and one for himself, so as not to seem suspicious. then, he rushed to the med bay. At once, he began to sort through his many vials of assorted chemicals. "Now", he thought to himself. What can I put in here that would be strong enough, and toxic enough, to do him in?" After a few more minutes of searching, he finally retrieved a small vile Of yellowish liquid. An extremely toxic, and potent form of poison. "Yes, this will be perfect!"

Knock Out made short work, of pouring it in one of the cubes, and thoroughly mixing it in. Yes, it was true that the energon now looked a bit discolored. Appearing more of a turquoise than a rich blue. But Knock Out was betting on the fact that shockwave would be far too preoccupied with his work to truly notice, and by the time he did, it would be too late. after all, the poison was so strong, that only one sip, one quick little swallow, would be required to kill him.

"here we are", Knock Out began, jovially placing down the tainted cube in front of shockwave. ",much appreciated", shockwave replied, already beginning to bring the cube to what would have been his mouth. "Weight", knock Out said, wanting to do one final thing. ",cheers, to your success on your work, and your everlasting, health." They touched their cubes together, and both took a sip. it wasn't long, before shockwave began to sputter, and cough. Eventually, he started full on choking. His muscles began to spasm. He began to lose full control of his limbs. In his fit to try and catch his breath, he ended up dropping the cube of energon. It made a sickly bluish green splatter all over the Metal floor.

"oh my, dear shockwave. What is happening to you?", knock Out asked nonchalantly, casually. As calm, cool, and collected, as ever. knock Out couldn't help it, after a few minutes of just standing there, watching shockwave suffer, he began to laugh, and once he started, he just couldn't stop. What started as quiet snickering evolved into full-fledged laughter. Knock Out optics burn bright as he threw his head back and laughed at the dying mech before him. ", oh shockwave, can't you see? No one is going to be able to help you in time. The poison is already working its way into your spark. This is exactly what you get, you know? For disrespecting and belittling my star. Who is very much alive, I'll have you know. I can tell you this, because you're about to die. i've been taking great care of him. But because of you, I haven't been able to see him as much as I'd like to lately. All because you, keep requesting my help for One thing or another. It's always Knock Out, get this, knock Out, do that! Do I ever get a thank you? No sir, I do not!"

"you know shockwave, no one is going to miss you. You know that, right? The vehicons Gossip about you behind your back. Did you know that? I'll just bet you didn't. You claim to be all knowing, and all logical. But you know what you are? I'll tell you what you really are."

At this point, shockwave had fallen over. Knock Out bent down, looking into his slowly dimming optic, as he whispered these last few words. "You, are a worthless piece of shit. No one is going to miss you, and do you know why? It's because when Starscream and I eventually take over the Decepticons, and win the war, everyone is going to be too focused on that to even bother grieving over you."

"Now, all that's left to do is wait for you to finish dying, then I must properly dispose of your body. But before that, I should get a prize out of this whole thing. Something to bring home to my beloved star. To prove to him that the task has really been done. Something tells me, me telling him will not be enough proof. Hmmm, I think this optic will do quite nicely." before shockwave could even fully register what was going on through his dying processors. Knock Out had transformed his left sservo into his classic drill bit. Then, all at once, shockwave felt the immense pain, as Knock Out began carving his oversized optic right out of his own heln.

Knock Out watched in fascination, and delight as the warm energon of shockwave began to splatter everywhere. There was something oddly satisfying to the medic about being. covered head to toe in the lifeblood of your adversaries. At last, the now completely black optic came free from the rest of shockwave. Leaving nothing, but a gaping hole in its place. Knock Out also detected, via a quick medical scan, that shockwaves spark had also ceased to function. The task was complete. Now all there was left to do was dispose of the body, clean up the evidence, and return to his beloved star..


	7. Chapter 6 Devotion

Fixation And Desire 

Chapter 6. Devotion 

Starscream lay awake, restrained to the berth. In the tiny room that he had been concealed in for the past two earth months. For the past week or so, he had hardly had any contact with his captor. Sure, Knock Out would always stop by to give him his daily ration of energon, and in the early hours of the morning, if Starscream himself were awake. He would hear the door to the room open, feel the shift of the berth as weight settled into it, and know that Knock Out was beside him.

But nothing compared to how it was in the beginning. When Starscream first had awoken in this room, all those weeks ago. Knock Out gave the seeker undivided attention. Only leaving the room if absolutely necessary. But, it seemed as though the medic had less and less time for him these days. The former commander began to ponder why, until a thought it him. ",perhaps he is tiring of me, just like everybody else.","He realized just what kind of a slag head he was dealing with, and now he's running for the hills, before he has to get any more involved with me", Starscream said aloud, his optics beginning to tear up without his permission. In truth, the seeker had gotten used to the attention from the other mech, and if he were completely honest with himself, he liked it, and now that it seemed knock out was tiring of him. He began to miss it.

No one in all his years, had ever loved him like Knock Out had. No one had ever shown him so much care, devotion, affection, attention.. No one had ever been so utterly fixated on him. No one had ever found him this attractive before, and if they had, they kept it to themselves. They didn't go on and on for hours, as Knock Out did. Starscream's optics began to shed even more tears, despite how much he wanted them to stop. The former commander was starting to suspect, that being locked in this room for so long was turning him soft. Ever since he had been stuck in here, He had been more open with his emotions than he ever had when he was commander Starscream. this thought terrified him. What if Megatron were to find him now? A sniveling, cowardly, Emotional basket case of a mech. Why, he would be so easy to pick off now.

This thought brought even more tears to his optics. What if Megatron did find him? What if he decided to terminate him, right here and now? What if Knock Out couldn't save him, like he promised? What if Knock Out really wasn't planning to kill Megatron at all? What if he only had said that to gain Starscream's trust? 1 million questions raised through the terrified seekers mind. He was so caught up in his emotional roller coaster ride, but he almost didn't notice the The Milyer sound of the door being unlocked. Knock Out was back. Quickly, he stopped crying, Wishing his arms were free, for nothing more than to wipe his own optics. he prayed to primus above, that Knock Out wouldn't see the obvious tear stains he knew would be running down his faceplates.

At last, the door, having finally been unlocked, swung open, revealing a silhouette of Knock Out, shrouded in the bright lights of the med bay. Starscream turned his face away from the open door. Both to shield his optics from the bright light, as well as to hide his tear stained face. "Starscream, I'm finally back", said Knock Out in his gentlest voice. "Ah, So I see", Starscream replied, pretending not to care, but secretly, in the deepest depths of his mind, he was thrilled that Knock Out had returned. "Aw, come now, at least pretend you're glad to see me", said Knock Out cheerfully, as he closed and swiftly locked the door behind himself. "I know it's been a while since we've actually spent any time together. But don't worry, I'm here now, and I brought some things for you that I know will make up for the fact that I've been gone for so long." Knock Out then placed what looked like a giant leather satchel down onto the berth at Starscream's peeds.

"what, pray tell, do you have there, Dr.?", asked Starscream, slightly amused. ",you'll see, darling", knock Out replied, reaching into his bag of tricks. ",first things first", knock Out began. "I find this room to be a bit too dark and depressing for either one of our liking. So, I managed to find these." Knock Out then held up a long string of small, ornate, stain glass lanterns. Each one was a few different colors, and had a different design. Knock Out wasted no time hanging them from the ceiling. As soon as he was done, the entire small room was alive with color and light. Starscream stared up at them, amazed, and wonderstruck. Out of the corner of his optic, he noticed that Knock Out was staring, too.

"Aren't they beautiful,star?","they're wonderful", Starscream admitted, because it was true, they were. Starscream could have just brushed the gesture off. Pretended like it was no big deal, pushed Knock Out away once again. But he just couldn't. A gift this extravagant, this meaningful, needed to be shown the proper respect. It was obvious to Starscream, that Knock Out had worked very hard to obtain these. It was then, that Starscream noticed something in particular about them. Each one, on the underside, baird the symbol of Voss. The seeker couldn't believe it. Not only had Knock Out managed to get his servos on these beautiful lanterns, but they were Vosian made, as well.

"Starscream, have you been crying recently?" The question tour the seeker out of his transfixed state. He realized too late that he had been failing to keep his helm turned away from Knock Out, to hide his tear stained face. "no", Starscream lied. "I do not cry", he continued, turning himself away from the medic, as best he could while restrained. "that's a load of bull scrap, and you know it", came Knock Out's low, Sultry voice, whispering directly into Starscream's audio receptor. Making the former commander jump. "for Slags sake, Knock Out, don't do that!","can you tell me what's bothering you, love? I'm sure I can make it better.","it's nothing", Starscream growled, wanting for Knock Out to just drop it. "my star, you know I'm not going to except that answer.","all right, fine", starscream relented. ",it's just that, you had been gone so long, and you only came to see me every once in a while, and I, I was just thinking that, you might be, getting tired of me."

"oh,my Silver Star. I could never, ever get tired of you. Not in a lifetime, not in 1 million years, not ever. I love you, so, very much, and there isn't a thing in any universe I wouldn't do for you. I want to make that very clear, and yes, I know that I haven't gotten to spend as much time with you recently, and for that, I am so very sorry. But I'm here now, and no matter what may happen in the future. I'm never going anywhere." Knock Out closed the space between the two of them, wrapping his arms tenderly around Starscream. Enveloping him in a warm embrace.

"I have one more thing to show you, my dearest spark", knock Out said, reaching into his satchel once again. "but first, I'll need you to close your optics." Starscream complied, closing his optics, and wondering just what Knock Out had in store for him. ",very good, darling. Now, don't open them until I say to." Starscream nodded. "One, two, three, open." The former commander opened his optics, and gasped in shock at what Knock Out was holding in front of him. A disembodied optic of shockwave. "to say that Starscream was shocked would be an understatement and a half. "Y-you, you,You,","yes darling, I did", knock Out responded, completely calm. "The big jerk was quite annoying, wouldn't you agree? Didn't you always used to rant to me about how much you hated him? I did it for you, darling. He disrespected you today, and that was unacceptable. So, I took care of him. he is no more, and thank primus, too. He was getting on both of our nerves. After all, he was the reason I wasn't able to spend as much time with you lately. Now that he's gone, I shouldn't be having that problem. But if my schedule does appear to be piling up, i'll just have to, clear it again." Knock Out said all this, a disturbing, although beautiful smile dawning his faceplates.

Starscream was absolutely shocked. Knock Out had killed shockwave, all because he apparently had disrespected him. This was an all new level of devotion. Of course, Knock Out had said in the past that he intended to get rid of Megatron, for Starscream. When he had first heard Knock Out say this, he had refused to believe it. Knock Out didn't seem like the type to want to get his servos dirty on someone else's behalf. But now, The proof that Knock Out was quite willing to do literally anything for him, was staring him in the face. In the form of shockwaves lifeless, unmoving optic. "if Knock Out did this to shockwave, just imagine what he could do to Megatron", Starscream thought. "I know what you're thinking, darling star. Don't worry, the big M is still very much on my to do list. Unfortunately, there are a few others that must fall before he can, and there is still much prep work that needs to be accomplished. But trust me, my dear. He will, eventually, fall, and once he does, you and I will have the run of the place.

"so, how did you kill him?" At this point, Starscream had gotten through the initial stage of being terrified, and was more oddly fascinated than ever now. He found himself wanting to hear every last gory detail. "I poisoned a cube of energon, and gave it to him. I came up with some half hearted excuse that he needed to make sure he was refueling in order to be in tiptop shape for Lord Megatron. "So, he just, drank it? Just like that?" Starscream was incredulous, there was no way shockwave could've been taken down that easily. "I suppose the Almighty shockwave wasn't as, logical as we all gave him credit for.","you've got to be kidding me! What an idiot! He didn't even look to see whether or not it was tainted? That has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard someone do", Starscream laughed. He laughed, and once he got started, he couldn't stop. Big tears of mirth ran down the corners of his optics as he smiled. Knock Out always loved it when the seeker smiled, and it warmed his spark to know that this time, he was the cause of it.

Casting the giant optic aside, Knock Out clambered up on the berth, automatically wrapping his slender arms around his seeker.

Starscream lent into the touch automatically, before he even realized what he was doing. "Awww, did someone miss me that badly?", knock Out cood, wrapping his arms tighter around Starscream. "Maybe", The seeker admitted. "You weren't entirely bad company, you know?","I wasn't, was I?" Knock Out smiled, knowing that would be as close to an I missed you as he was going to get right now, and with Starscream, he took what he could. "no, you weren't", Starscream affirmed.

A few minutes of silence stretched on between them. Not awkward, not uncomfortable, just, natural. They lay there, Starscream wrapped in Knock Out's arms, until. "K-Knock Out?","yes suites park?","I was wondering if you, oh, never mind.","no, what is it, darling?","I,I,I, Was wondering if you could sing to me again? You know? Like you did the one time I had a nightmare. That one song you sang. It, was beautiful.","i'd be happy to, my darling. See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" With that, Knock Out began singing, with his low, melodic voice. It didn't take long, before Starscream was fast asleep, lost in recharge. "Good night, my silver star", knock Out whispered, as soon as he was sure Starscream was asleep. He then kissed the very top of his fourhelm, and he to, fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7 Reveal

Fixation And Desire

Chapter 7 Reveal

A few days had passed since Starscream learned of shockwaves demise by the hand of Knock Out. Since then, the medic had hardly left the former air commander's side. Only stepping out of the tiny room to perform his usual medical duties. Starscream had to admit, the constant companionship was very nice. In fact, ever since Knock Out had returned to him, and shown him what he had done to shockwave. Starscream found that he was really starting to warm up to the medic. He found that he couldn't act hostile towards him anymore. After all, how could he hate someone who had done so much for him. Shown him so much reverent care, and Constant attention. The seeker would be a fool, not to notice what a diamond in the rough Knock Out truly was.

But there was now another problem. Starscream was beginning to notice the early signs of flight deprivation. After all, he had been restrained to a berth, within the confines of a tiny room, for about two or three months now. he really couldn't pinpoint exactly how long he had been restrained. Time seemed to be running together for the former

commander. Not that it really mattered to him. He was being kept safe, and warm, and loved. Best of all, he hadn't seen any sign of Megatron, since that awful night when the war Lord caused him to need open spark surgery, in the first place.

Now if only he could spread his wings once again, and sore among the clouds. Starscream's Wings twitched uncomfortably. He couldn't wait for Knock Out to return to him. So he could ask him about potentially going on a flight. As if on cue, the door to the room slid open, and in stepped the medic himself. Done with another hard days work of treating patients. " Hello darling, I'm back", knock Out said, in his sweetest, whispery voice. "Knock Out", Starscream called. Completely forgetting to hide the excitement in his voice. Knock Out smiled, his optics lit up with happiness. "Awww, someone's missed me today, haven't they?" Starscream wanted desperately to cut to the chase, and ask Knock Out for the thing he needed desperately. But he wasn't quite sure how to bring it up. So, he decided to just suck it up, and ask.

"Knock Out, there's something I,uh, need to ask you. " Yes, Starscream?" Knock Out already figured what the seeker was going to ask for. The medic knew it had been quite a while since Starscream had flown. He was bound to be feeling signs of flight

deprivation by now. even still, Knock Out wanted Starscream to ask for a flight on his own. He knew that Starscream had difficulty trusting people, and Starscream needed to learn on his own that Knock Out was not like Megatron. He would never shoot Starscream down, and reject him for every little thing, the way Megatron would do. Knock Out would give The former air commander everything under the sun, moon, and stars. All he would have to do is ask, and the only reason he was keeping him in this room, was because Megatron himself was not dead yet. Once that slaghead was out of the way, Knock Out would be able to give Starscream even more. It was only a matter of time.

" well, I've been in this room for a few months now, and I haven't flown at all during that time, and,uh, what I'm asking is. Knock Out cut him off, he was beginning to do the thing he always used to do when asking his Lordship for something. " Do you want to go on a flight, my star?" " Yes, please!" " My wings have been aching for the past three days now." "Oh, dear spark, why didn't you say something earlier?" " Well, things are just starting to wind down aboard the nemesis. Everyone's packing up their work for the day and going to their quarters." " But I don't want to risk any stray vehicons seeing you, much less sound wave, or Megatron." " So, we'll just have to wait a few more hours to ensure that everyone is in recharge." Starscream growned into the pillow. His wings were aching so bad that he didn't know if he could stand another minute. Much less, a few more hours..

Knock Out bent down to his level. Gingerly, he stroked the side of his face with one of his servos. " Just a few more hours, my love." " I promise", Knock Out whispered, reassuringly.

Starscream nodded, laying back into the berth. "Tell you what." " Why don't I try and relieve some of the tension in these aching wings of yours to pass the time",Knock Out said, beginning to run his skilled hands up and down the length of Starscream's wings. Before the two of them even knew it, a few hours had passed by in no time. At last, it was time for the seeker to take his first flight in ages.

" are you ready,Starscream?" " Yes, I've been ready." " I can tell",Knock Out said, amused, as he pushed The button above the berth that would release Starscream from his restraints.

" all right, let's go", Knock Out said cheerfully, leading Starscream out of the room, through the med bay, and down the long and winding Corredor's of the ship. The nemesis hadn't changed a bit in The former commander's absence. All the halls and corredor's still looked the same. But at this time of night, everything was silent. There wasn't a soul around. Starscream had never seen the place looks so desolate. Together, they kept going all the way up, until they reached their destination, the flight deck.

" Oh, finally", Starscream whispered in ecstasy. Elated at feeling the fresh air on his oversized wings. "Now hang on, before you go flying off. I have something to show you." " Oh, what might that be?" " Close your optics, and turn around", Knock Out requested. Starscream did so, anything to get him up in the air faster. A few minutes passed by, and Starscream was beginning to grow impatient. Just as he was debating on turning around and snapping at Knock Out for wasting his valuable flying time. The seeker felt a tap on his shoulder. " You can turn around now, and open your optics.

Starscream did just that, and he gasped at what he saw. Standing before him was Knock Out, except he wasn't Knock Out. Only, he was. His face was exactly the same. Those bright, intelligent optics were the same. The only difference, really, was that where his tires once were, sat a pair of magnificent, beautiful, and long red wings. A million questions raced through Starscream's processor. Knock Out was a seeker? But he was a grounder just a minute ago! Or, had he always been a seeker, and the ground frame was just a disguise? "Knock Out", Starscream exclaimed at last! " You're a, a seeker! But that can't be right! You had wheels just a minute ago! Explain yourself!" " All right ,all right, Starscream, One thing at a time",Knock Out said, holding up his servos, trying to calm down the frazzled seeker.

" i've never told anyone this, and if I do tell you, I need you to promise me you'll keep it a secret." Starscream nodded his head eagerly. "All right, well, you see, I've actually always been a seeker. In fact, before the war started, when I was really young. Are used to live on Voss." Starscream gasped. " You, you are Vosian?!" "Yes, I am ." Starscream gasped again.

It all made sense! The reason behind Knock Out's loving, caring nature. It was the way of life on Voss. It was what Vosians were known for. Even Starscream himself, before the war, was a much more lighthearted, loving and excepting being. But then, the fall of their great city occurred, and Starscream allowed his heart to harden towards just about everyone. He became a cold, and distant mech. Only allowing those closest to him inside his spark. but then when his trynemates, Thundercracker and Skywarp were killed during a mission. Omission that had gone awry because of him. Starscream did not want anyone to get close to him ever again! He came to the realization that all he ever did was hurt those he was close to. So, he allowed himself to fully harden. Becoming the fear inducing scheming SIC everyone knew and feared.

But Knock Out, gentle, caring, loving Knock Out. He appeared to have never lost that spark of affection like Starscream had. how did he do it? How did he stop the war from hardening him? So many questions, questions Starscream desperately wanted and needed answers to. But one question stood above all others, and before Starscream even fully registered what was going on, he found himself asking. "So, why choose to become a grounder, then? Were you not happy with us? Were you not content with our way of life?" Starscream wasn't sure why, but he found himself dreading the answer. Something about a seeker not being happy on Voss and wanting to shed their wings, leaving behind all the wonderful seeker traditions that were customary on Voss, made him feel awful. But the idea of that seeker being Knock Out, made it 10 times worse.

" Oh no, Starscream, you've got it all wrong", Knock Out said, holding out his servos, causing Starscream to let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. " You see, it's true that I've always been a seeker. But, I've always been a grounder. too." Starscream just looked up at the medic, dumbfounded. "Are you familiar with the term, Air Lander?" " You mean the old cybertroneyen legend?" " Oh, it's not a legend. Air Lander's are very real. They're just also, very rare. " Knock Out, are you meaning to actually tell me that you, your self, are actually," "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. After all, how else would you explain me turning from a grounder into a seeker in no time flat? Everyone knows it takes a while to scan an alt mode. Besides, we're on the edge of space. Where would I even get one to scan?

Starscream was floored. Knock Out, of all mechs, just so happen to be the rarest type of cybertroneyen that ever there was. he had so many questions to ask him. Once he started asking, he just couldn't stop. " So, what was your life like on Voss? What were your parents like? Did you have any siblings? Which school did you go to? What were some of your favorite things to do? Did you have any friends?" "Woe,woe,woe, Starscream. Wow, I think this is the most you've said to me, ever. If i had known you were going to have this type of reaction. I would've told you about myself a long time ago." Knock Out couldn't help but tease the former commander a little. " I bet you think I'm interesting now, don't you? I am probably the greatest thing since cubed energon to you now, aren't I?" "Oh, shut it, Knock Out. Big deal, you're an Air Lander, so what? I was just curious, that's all!" " I know, and don't worry, I'll tell you anything you want to know, on our flight", knock Out said, leading Starscream to the edge of the flight deck. Together, they both transformed, and flew up into the Starry Skye.

**A/N**

**Well, it's definitely been a hot minute since I updated the story. But now, here's chapter 7, which I hope you all like. Just so you know, an Air Lander is something Starscream1998 and I came up with a while ago. It's basically someone who is a flyer and a grounder. at the same time. Kind of like a triple changer. But I think triple changers can only be either or. I don't know if they can be both. if they can, feel free to call me out on it. anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Forever yours, Knock Out1998**


	9. Chapter 8 Stealth

Fixation And Desire

Chapter 8

Stealth

**A/N**

**It's been a long time, I know. Long story short, I haven't been feeling much inspiration for the story, Until today! For some reason, I woke up with a hankering to write the next chapter for the story, so I hope you enjoy.**

More weeks past, And with them, Knock out and Starscream grew ever closer. Gone were the days of Starscream attempting to resist Knock Outs affections. Instead, he welcomed them. The fire and passion of their love growing ever hotter as the days rolled on.

However, as the weeks went on, so did Megatron's temper. Getting worse and worse, Day by day. Lord Megatron's wrath started to increase around the time of shockwave's death, and it seemed to have no sign of slowing down, or stopping. Only progressing, getting worse. Now that Starscream was allegedly dead, Megatron felt he needed a new punching bag to take his anger out on. Unfortunately, this calling had fallen to Knock Out.

Many nights he had been forced to stay away from his precious star an hour or two later than he would've liked to. If only to buff the latest scratches and scars out of his finish. So that his deer star wouldn't have to see, and be worried. He had always felt terrible for Starscream whenever he was on the receiving end of one of Megatron's tantrums. But now, to have experienced them, firsthand. Knock Out knew that this tyrant had to be dealt with, as soon as possible. However, there was one obstacle left in his way. Soundwave!

The Deceptacon third in command was the eyes and ears of everything that went on a board the blasted ship. What is more, he was completely and utterly devout to Megatron. As far as The medic knew. Soundwave thought everything Megatron said was law, and nothing else mattered in the entire universe. As long as his Lordship was happy, he was happy. Knock Out New beyond all certainty, that if he were to try terminating Megatron now. Soundwave would find out, and protect his master with his life.

Knock Out knew he would be no match against a gladiator from the pits of Kaon, and a master in the art of spying and espionage. He would be run through in an instant, leaving his Starscream defenseless. No, the only way to take care of soundwave in order to get to Megatron would be through stealth. Which was exactly why, at this very moment,Knock Out was in the med bay, hunched over his computer terminal. Furiously typing in lines of cybertroneyen code. He was currently in the process of creating a virus. One that would hopefully be strong enough to bring down the Deceptacon TIC. It was his only way of leaving Megatron at least partially open for an attack. Of course, Megatron himself was very strong. He could hold his own for what seemed like forever. Even against someone as powerful as Optimus prime. But Knock Out would cross that bridge when he got there. For now, he needed to focus all his energy and efforts on dealing with the eyes and ears of the Deceptacons.

A few more days past. The virus was at last complete. After testing it on some simple machinery,And all the tests came back with the same result. The machinery now broken, and unable to function. Forever rendered useless. Knock Out deemed it was ready to be put to proper use. The medic knew he had to be careful. Not just anyone could walk up to soundwave"s own personal computer Consol. Soundwave was an elite Deceptacon. Of a higher rank than himself. If he were caught, all Eyez would be on Knock Out, And he would most certainly be questioned as to his intentions. If Megatron were involved, and he did not like what he was hearing. Knock Out would most certainly face yet another session of miss treatment.

He knew this would require all of his Stealth skills, and a lot of careful thought and Percision. Knock Out decided that right then would be as good a time as any to put his plan into action. Exiting the med bay, he clung to the walls of the nemesis. Sticking to the shadows, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. This seemed to be working in his favor. On his way to the main bridge, he passed by several vehicon troops, none of which seemed to notice him. Knock Out avoided the light as he walked. Sticking to the darker parts of the Corredor's leading up to the bridge.

At last, he approached his destination, entering behind a few elite seekers of Starscream's old armada. Megatron himself was in the center of the room, talking to none other than soundwave. " Perfect",Knock Out thought, as he clung to the walls, stealthily sneaking around the room. Towards the main computer terminals.

" this is just outrageous, soundwave." Megatron was saying, his servos clenched into fists. "We've already lost two of our elite soldiers! Starscream was just too feeble for this world! Couldn't handle a little pressure! Died on the spot due to one punch to the spark! How pathetic!" Knock Out's optics burned brightly, fueled by Crimson rage. "How dare he say such hurtful things about my star!" His fury rose, as his entire body began to tremble. "K-keep it together,Knock Out! You have a task to complete" , he reprimanded himself in his mind.

"What as more, I have no idea where the slag shockwave has gone to. We haven't seen or heard from him in weeks!" Megatron continued his ranting escapade, as Knock Out located the computer terminal he knew belong to soundwave. From his subspace, Knock Out retrieved a data transfer device, very similar to a human thumb drive. This device contained the virus itself.

Swiftly, he plugged it into the back of soundwave's terminal. Knock Out then opened the top of the data transfer device. Inside was a tiny LCD display. This display showed the progress of the virus being transferred into the main terminal. The device had already transferred 20% of its contents into sound wave's Computer, and it was moving fast. Just as the medic had designed it to.

Finally, after another minute or so, the device display showed 100%. Knock Out ripped it free from the terminal, and subspaced it away, once again. This virus was designed specifically with soundwave In mind. The next time he were to plug one of his tentacle like data cables into the consul. The virus would be transferred directly to him. It would eventually lead to his spark, terminating him.

The medic retreated, back into the shadows. Not wanting to stick around and risk The possibility of being caught. But eager to find a place to watch the outcome, from a safe distance. Knock Out ended up having to wait a fairly long time for the fruits of his labor. Megatron gave a fairly long, at least in Knock Out's opinion, briefing to the troops, soundwave among them. Finally though, Megatron got word of the autobotts attempting to sabotage one of his precious Energon mines, and he as well as the rest of the troops were on their way, eager to stop them. Soundwave, as usual, was left behind to do his work.

"Finally", Knock Out thought. "Finally you will fall, and soon, your master will join you. Sure enough, soundwave wasted no time. He immediately plugged one of his tendrils into the main frame of his computer terminal. Almost instantly, sparks flew, and soundwave himself started convulsing. He managed to wrench his tentacle free from the consul. Red sparks of pure heart energy shot out from both soundwave's tentacles. He dropped to his knees on the floor of the bridge, making gasping motions, even though, as usual, no sound left his body.

Knock Out laughed, sadistically. Finally making himself known. After all, there was no reason to hide. Everyone else had left. It was just him and soundwave. "Didn't you see, deer soundwave? Perhaps if you weren't such a Megatron loyalist you could've been spared. But I've seen the way you devoted the love and care for your dear master. I know that there would be no use in trying to change your mind. Sings that get in my way, such as yourself, or simply dealt with. I mean, just look at what happened to shockwave." Soundwave's helm snapped up at that comment. "Oh, What? You had no idea what happened to him, did you? Well, let me just fill you in, as you're about to die, anyway. I killed him. I killed him because he was in my way. Just as you're in my way right now. The both of you have something in common. You were both infuriatingly loyal to Megatron!"

"Knock Out's temper grew. His voice escalating. "You saw the way he treated Starscream, on a daily basis! Don't pretend like you didn't! It could've been for something as minor as not speaking when spoken to!" Knock Out was growing evermore in raged. Stocking towards soundwave, ready to give him a piece of his mind as he lay there, struggling for life. Unfortunately, The virus knockout had made wasn't quite as strong as he had hoped. It was Shorely slowing the TIC down, by a lot. However, it wasn't enough to fully subdue him.

Soundwave reached out with his tentacles. Fully prepare to try and fight Knock Out. Even if his warped processor was having a hard time keeping up with his body. Knock Out however, was not going to stand for this. He noticed soundwave's tendrils, coming at him, trying to stop him. He switched his right hand into his signature saw blade, prepared to fight. Soundwave's left tentacle took a swing at him. Attempting to knock him onto the floor.

Knock Out duct, and expertly dug his sawblade into the thick appendage instead, cutting into it, and detaching it from the rest of Soundwave's body as easy as anything. Energon gushed from the gaping wound left in the third in command's Side. He attempted to cover it with one of his own hands. Simultaneously, he attempted another grab at the medic with his remaining tendril.

"Rookie mistake, pulling the same move twice in a row", The medic laughed, cutting away at the second tendril just as he had done the first. Now Soundwave was left with two gaping holes in his body, gushing energon. The Deceptacon third in command now knew that if the virus knockout had implanted within him didn't kill him, the extreme loss of his own fluids would.

Resigned to his fate, Soundwave collapsed to the floor. He let out a few more short breaths, before he offlined, forever. Whether it was from the virus, or the loss of energon Knock Out wasn't sure, all that mattered to him was that he was dead. He had done it, he had actually killed the Deceptacon third in command. No one would ever know what became of him, either. Knock Out Chuck delight in the fact that he was gone. No more little lapdog for Megatron to run to every single time there was a problem. Now, Megatron would have to figure things out for himself.

The medic couldn't help it, he threw his head back and he laughed. He laughed for a good long time. Until, suddenly, a noise from behind him got his attention. Swiftly, he turned around to see none other than Dredwing standing in the entrance to the bridge. A look of fury and bewilderment, donning his faceplates. "By the all spark! What in the name of Primus have you done,Knock Out!"


	10. Chapter 9 Revelation

Fixation And desire

Chapter 9

Revelation

**A/N**

**Reposting this chapter because I had to fix a few things. There were some errors that I noticed had gone undetected by me in the initial editing process. I was not happy to just let them stay there.**

Knock Out gasped, his optics whitening in panic. "D-Dredwing, what are you doing here? I thought you went on the mission with Megatron and the oth." "Don't you dare attempt to make small talk with me, you, traitor!" Dredwing bellowed, advancing on the medic. Knock Out panicked, he knew full well that Dreadwing was a good few feet taller than himself. Not to mention, far bulkier, and equipped for battle at all times. Years of training preparing him for a fight of any caliber.

Knock Out hadn't been prepared to face someone head-on. Especially not the likes of Dredwing. Killing soundwave was supposed to be a stealth mission, and nothing more. Dreadwing Drew closer to Knock Out, animosity and hatred clear in his optics. "You will pay for what you have done! How could you do this to a fellow Deceptacon?!" Dreadwing with Drew his cannon. Prepare to blast knockout to smithereens. Thinking fast, Knock Out swiftly stuck out one of his legs. Abruptly blocking the older seekers path, causing him to trip, stumbling backwards and falling to his knees. The canon cluttering to the floor with a loud bang.

"Dredwing, stop!" , Cryed Knock Out as he swatted the cannon away. "You don't know why I did this! You don't know what!" "I do not wish to know what goes on in your tormented little mind. All I know is that you are a traitor to the Deceptacon cause! And you know what we do with traders around here! Dreadwing withdrew his sword, Rounding on the medic, once again.

Knock Out withdrew his energon prod, prepared to fight. He wasn't sure why, but he felt as though he might be able to reason with the other Mech. If only he could stop him. But if it came down to it, and the other seeker simply wouldn't listen to reason. Knock Out knew he would have to kill him. If only to make certain he would return home to his precious star.

"Dreadwing, Knock Out began, now in a full-scale battle with the other mech. "Megatron must be stopped. He is a tyrant!" "I've Heard enough from you!" Dreadwing used this opportunity to penetrate his sword within knock Out's Side. Creating a gash about 5 inches in diameter. Knock Out surveyed the wound. Swelling fast, and leaking energon. But not fatal, as long as it was treated. Nothing serious. No arteries or major life organs were damaged. At least, according to his HUD scans.

"Dreadwing!" "Knock Out attempted once more. "You Have to listen to me,! Megatron has gone mad with power. You've seen the way he uses and abuses dark energon. Consuming it as if it were the finest sweet treat in the galaxy. Even shoving it within his very spark."

"Our Lord and master shall do as he pleases, and you would be right to stay out of his business, Knock Out! Lord Megatron is a very noble and honorable Mech. I have served him for many years, and will continue to do so, with my life! There's absolutely nothing you could say that would ever make me change my mind, or my spark!"

Knock Out couldn't help it, he just had to laugh. He laughed so hard he could've sworn the nemesis it's self shook. He laughed so hard that even Dreadwing stopped in his tracks. He paused in his attempt to kill him, if only for a moment. Just to watch knock Out laugh. "You really think he's so honorable",Knock Out said, rather than asked, in one of the most dangerously low voices the left tenant had ever heard. Dreadwing backed away a few inches, holding his sword tight to his chest, more for self-defense than anything else now.

"I just bet, Dear Dreadwing, you wouldn't find him to be so honorable if you knew what he used to do to our dear commander Starscream. "Wh-what are you talking about?!" Dreadwing hadn't heard anything about the former air commander in ages. As far as he and everyone else aboard the ship knew, he had died sometime ago due to open spark surgery.

Dreadwing and Starscream had always had a difficult past. Which had been made even more difficult when the left tenant found out that Starscream had dishonored his twin, Skye quake, by raising him from the dead. Dreadwing vividly recalled the time he had attempted to take the commanders life due to this. He would have succeeded, too. Had Lord Megatron not found them, and ordered him to stand down.

However, shortly before the commander had died. The two of them managed to find peace. Although what Starscream had done was very wrong, and dishonoring. Dreadwing eventually found it in his heart to forgive him. After all, as he had put it. How could they be expected to work together if there was always tension between them, and after all, it would have been what his twin wanted. For Dredwing To move past his death, and put all his energy and focus into the Deceptacons. from that day forward, the commander and left tenant got along swimmingly. Starscream genuinely became one of Dreadwing's favorite people aboard the entire ship. But then, he tragically died.

"What did he do",Dreadwing asked, apprehension in his voice. "What The frag didn't he do!" Knock Out snapped. "At first, it was only every once in a while. Little things, a slap to the face or a push to the floor whenever he got out of line. But then, it started getting more and more common. And more and more violent." "What do you mean,Knock Out." " Exactly what you think I mean! He would punch him, shove him, push him, slap him! Knock him to the ground! Step on his chest and tighten one of those giant servos around his throat! Don't even get me started on what he used to like to do to his wings!"

It was only at this point that Knock Out realized he had broken down, and was now full-fledged crying, on his knees in the middle of the bridge. Energon leaking from his wound and collecting in a pool on the floor below him. Dreadwing froze on the word wings. Knock Out now had his full attention. He wanted not to believe it was true. But by the way the medic was acting, plus the fact that his EM field radiated nothing but pure honesty, were both more than enough for Dreadwing to realize that it was all true.

"What, what dare I ask did he do to his wings?" "He, He used to like to bend them back, at terrifying angles. He would twist them together like a pretzel, leaving complex knots in them that would take me ages to get out! If you want proof, I've got all the proof you could ever need. Everything is in his medical files. I'm sure soundwave even has video surveillance of it. Just in case that's not enough for you! Now do you see why he Hass to be stopped?! It's not because I wish to usurp him! It's not because I think I would be a better fit to rule the Deceptacons! It's purely to stop him from hurting anyone else! Just like he hurt Starscream and I! Oh, but I've gotten off easy. Starscream had it much worse. He dared to touch his wings, Dreadwing!" Knock Out was A wreck now, his body shivering with sobs.

"You of all botts should know how important, and sacred a Seekers Wings are!" "Of course I do, I'm just surprised you know",Dreadwing said, dumbfounded. "Wait, you mean to tell me he's done things like this to you too?" "Yes, I have become his new Starscream. But I know starhad it way worse than I did. I should consider myself lucky. Do you see these",Knock Out asked, pointing to a set of crisscross scars adorning his chestplates that he hadn't quite managed to buff out all the way. "I rarely set foot on the battle Field, and if I do, I am sure to buff out any scars I may obtain. These, these were given to me by our ever honorable Lord Megatron, himself "the medic said, sarcastically.

That last little bit of icing on the energon cake was proof enough for Dreadwing. He picked up his sword from where it lay forgotten on the bridge floor. Roaring, he slammed it, blade first into the floor itself, directly in the center of the Deceptacon symbol.

" I trusted him! Slam! Skye quake and I both laid our lives on the line numerous times for him! Slam!There wasn't a thing I wouldn't do for him! Slam! I would've gladly served him until my spark ceased to function! Slam! But then, I come to find out, slam! he's nothing more than a disgraceful, dishonorable, tyrant! Slam! A user, an abuser, a seeker murderer! Slam! Slam! Slam!

At last, Dreadwing, having finally gotten all of the anger out of his system, for the time being, looked back up at Knock Out. Who, for his part, was still overcome with emotion. He couldn't help it! The months and months of holding it all in, pretending like everything was fine and normal, dealing with the ever looming presence of Megatron, had finally caught up to him. So he sobbed, he wepd and cried like he had never done before.

Dreadwing Felt awful for Knock Out. Annybott knew that he and commander Starscream were very close. If he didn't know any better, Dreadwing would have assumed they were spark mates, or something a kin to it, the way they acted around each other. Gently, so as not to startle him. The left tenant took the crying medic into his arms, and began to rock him back-and-forth as he cried. Knock Out Curled into a little ball around Dreadwing, burying his face in his chest.

They stayed like that for a long while, until the sobbing subsided. Eventually, once Knock Out had calmed down enough, Dreadwing Felt brave enough to ask a question that had been on his mind for sometime. "If I may ask, Knock Out, how do you know so much about seekers? I can only assume that commander Starscream told you before he… Left us, so unexpectedly." "Actually, no. As you're aware, seekers like to keep to themselves. They aren't very open about their traditions to people that aren't of their race. "

"I wouldn't normally divulge this to just anyone. But I feel as though I can trust you, now. I know so much about seekers, because, I am one."In a flash, Knock Out had transformed back into his Seeker mode, Long, delicate red wings and all. This was the first time since he went on the flight with Starscream that he had transformed back into this mode.

To say that dreadwing was shocked would be a complete understatement. He was beyond floored. Not only was Knock Out also a seeker. But because he could evidently drive and fly, it also meant that he was the rarest form of Cybertroneyen This side of the galaxy, known only by legend ,as an air lander!

" now I know you're probably confused, so I should just explain everything", the medic said. A few minutes later, after Knock Out had explained himself, Dreadwing was caught up on everything. Not only did he learn all about knock out being an air lander, but he also learned that Starscream's death had been fabricated, and that he was very much alive, but being kept hidden, for safekeeping. Dreadwing agreed to help Knock Out in the act of assassinating there once master. Even though Knock Out insisted that it was his fight, and that he should handle that part alone.

" do not be a fool, Knock Out",Dreadwing said, exasperated. "You and I both know Megatron is a good few feet taller than Me,and far more adept in battle. I myself managed to injure you just a few moments ago. Sure, it might not be fatal. But if left unchecked, could turn into something serious. Just imagine what a bott his size, and his strength could do to your tiny frame. You're going to need back up! I refuse to let you do this alone.

I care about Starscream too, now! Sure we might have had our issues in the past. But what's done is done, and I've put that behind me. Megatron hurt a fellow seeker! One of my own kind! I have come to love both him and you like spark brothers. Therefore, this is personal. This awful, destroying, hating monster must pay for what he has done. Knock Out finally acquiesced, glad to have successfully turned the enemy into an ally. Together, as they worked to clean up the evidence of soundwave's demise. They came up with a plan to snuff Megatron's spark, once and for all.


End file.
